Nausea & Shudder
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: The GazettE - Ne vous fiez pas au titre, ceci n'est en rien sérieux. - Tout commence par un retard ...


**Titre: ** Nausea & Shudder … Si j'en trouve un meilleur, ce dont je doute vu le temps que j'ai passé à réfléchir en vain … Enfin, si vous avez une idée lumineuse, faîtes moi signe XD  
**Auteur:** xAoi  
**Genre:** Humour …  
**Disclaimer:** Ruki, Reita, Kai, Uruha et Aoi n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, leur groupe « appartenant » à la PSCompany. Les paroles en Japonais sont celles de la chanson Chizuru, de ce même groupe. Seule l'histoire, si tenté qu'il y en ai une, m'appartient (malheureusement).  
**Note de l'auteur:** Défi n°2, de HachikoFTW, je devais placer les mots Cascade, Schtroumph(Ciel, je ne sais même pas comment ça s'écrit …), et éternuement. Cette chose a été pondu lors d'une soirée d'ennui totale, entourée par mon père et ses amis, riant et parlant de sujets futiles fort bruyamment, avec comme seule source d'occupation un ordinateur, sans connexion internet… Ceci n'explique peut être pas entièrement cet OS totalement affligeant, mais tout de même en partie. .. du moins je l'espère XD

* * *

- _ Putain, il va se pointer oui ou merde ! Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on l'attend ! _

- _Du calme Uruha, tu vas finir par t'abimer la voix à t'égosiller comme ça, je pense qu'on avait tous remarqué qu'on poirote comme des cons depuis tout à l'heure ! _lui répondit Reita, agacé.

- _Quelqu'un l'a appelé ? _demanda calment Aoi. **[1]**

- _Ahhh non ! Merci Aoi !_ S'écria Uruha,_ Heureusement que t'es là, on y aurait pas pensé tout seul ! _

Reita soupira, se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, puis répondis.

- _Une bonne dizaine de fois, messagerie. C'est pas normal, on devrait peut être aller voir chez lui. _

- _Du calme, ça fait pas non plus deux heures. Laissons-lui encore un quart d'heure, vingt minutes. Si d'ici là il n'est toujours pas arrivé et qu'il ne répond toujours pas, on avisera._ Déclara Kai.

Acceptant d'un accord tacite la proposition de Kai, chacun des membres du groupe essaya de trouver une occupation pendant qu'ils attendaient leur chanteur. Kai feuilletait un magazine, tandis que Reita regardait le plafond, installé à l'envers sur le canapé **[2], **Uruha jouait de la guitare -répétant seul dans son coin en maugréant contre un certain nain incapable d'être à l'heure-, Aoi, quant à lui, sortait fumer une clope.  
Lorsque l'attention de chacun fût accaparée par leur activité, qu'un cendrier fût rempli de mégot, et que le sang de Reita fût totalement descendu au cerveau, la porte de studio s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter nos héros. Les musiciens se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Ils découvrirent donc Ruki, le visage rouge et la respiration saccadée. Probablement épuisé après avoir couru jusqu'au studio.

- _Sa… salut. _Déclara-t-il, cherchant son souffle.

- _Salut ? Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? _s'enquit Kai.

- _Pardon maman Kai ! _répondis Ruki, d'une façon totalement sur jouée.

La dite maman soupira.

- _Tu comptes nous dire pour quelle raison on a dû t'attendre pendant une heure ?_

- _Oh euh ... oui. C'est un peu bête en fait … _dit il, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, d'un air gêné._ Bon je me suis levé ce matin, je me sentais un peu patraque mais j'y ai pas fait attention. Alors vers huit heures je suis allé écrire un peu, et là hop ! Tout à coup il était midi et demi !_

- _Tu t'es endormi quoi …_

- _Ou alors je suis tombé dans un trou noir … _

- _…_

- _…_

- _Portable ? _demanda Reita.

- _Eeh ?_

Ruki commença à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone. Une fois l'objet découvert, il le sortit et vérifia ce qu'affichait l'écran. 58 appels manqués.**[3]**

- _Oh … _

Le petit blond se dirigea vers le canapé, puis s'y fît une place, poussant au passage Reita, qui avait préalablement retrouvé une position normale. Il s'avachie sur le canapé, la tête appuyée contre le bassiste, et ferma les yeux.

- _Encore en manque de sommeil ?_ demanda ce dernier, affichant un sourire moqueur, tout en secouant légèrement son épaule.

Le chanteur se redressa, se frotta les yeux puis se leva.

- _Non c'est bon, allez, go ! _Dit-il tout en attrapant son micro.

- _Euh … t'es sûr ? T'es tout blanc _! s'exclama Reita, qui observait Ruki, les sourcils froncés.

- _Wow, t'es carrément bleu mec _… lui dit Kai, qui s'était approché d'eux.

- _Vieens au pays des Schtroumph, petits êtres bleuuus ... _chantonna Aoi.

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers lui.

- _Bah oui … petit et bleu, un schtroumph … _expliqua-t-il, gêné.

- _…_

- _…_

- _…_

Tous les membres du groupe lui lancèrent un regard blasé, excepté Uruha, qui gloussa seul dans son coin, toujours derrière sa guitare. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur Ruki.

- _Tu dois vraiment être malade, t'as même pas hurlé sur Aoi quand il a dit le mot en P ! _s'exclama Uruha, qui avait arrêté de bouder.

- _Haha. Bon allez, vous faites chier, on répète oui ou merde ?_

- _Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es en retard _! s'écria Reita. Il fixa le chanteur et soupira._ Bon, aller on répète, puisque apparemment, être bleu est tout à fait normal. Son caractère de chien est toujours là, ça doit pas être si grave que ça. _

Ruki tiqua, puis le groupe commença finalement à jouer.

_Anata no tegami ni ua yo_ * Ruki toussa_* iji dake, Atte sono kuchi kara kika se te hoshii… _Ruki toussa à nouveau, le groupe arrêta de jouer.

- _Ça va ? _lui demanda Reita_. _

- _ T'étouffe pas, on a encore besoin de toi ! _déclara Uruha ?

- _Pas malade? sûr ?_

Ruki, qui avait fini de cracher ses poumons, répondit :

- _Sûr. C'est pas une petite toux qui va m'empêcher de vivre, merde. Par contre on meurt de chaud ici ! _Tout en terminant sa phrase, il retira son sweat, et le balança sur la table. Faisant tomber au passage le magasine que lisait précédemment Kai. En couverture, « Tout savoir sur les cascades. » Génial.

- _T'es fou, il gèle! … Et voilà que tu es tout rouge …_

_Reita s'approcha du chanteur et lui colla la main sur le front._

- _T'es brûlant, t'as de la fièvre. Je le savais ! _S'exclama-t-il.

Kai sortit une trousse de premiers secours d'on ne sait où, puis en sortit un thermomètre qu'il planta dans la bouche du chanteur avant qu'il n'ai le temps de protester. Les gazettos s'étaient regroupés autour de Ruki, attendant le résultat. La tension était à son comble. Quand tout à coup, un éternuement les fît sursauter. Ils se retournèrent tous vers celui qui en était l'origine, soit Uruha.

- Poussière …

Puis se re-concentrèrent sur Ruki. Bientôt le bip reconnaissable du thermomètre se fît entendre. Ruki s'empressa de l'attraper pour lire le résultat, mais Kai le lui arracha des mains.

- _39,5 ! _Cria-t-il.

- _Je le savais ! _Répéta Reita_. _

- _Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès de tomber malade. _

- _Rentre chez toi et dors. _Lui dit, ou ordonna, le bassiste_._

- _Non ! je peux encore chanter, je tousse plus. _

- _Bon, dernier essai, si tu re-tousses ou quoi que ce soit, tu rentres chez toi, de gré ou de force._ Déclara Kai, en soupirant.

Le groupe reprit donc les répétitions. Malgré le fait que la voix de Ruki déraillait légèrement par moment, et qu'il devait parfois forcer pour sortir des notes, cela se passait relativement bien. Cependant, au beau milieu de Reila, Ruki arrêta soudainement de chanter, ce qui surprit les autres. Kai l'appela mais il ne répondit pas. Puis, il s'effondra. Reita le réceptionna avant qu'il n'heurte le sol, et le déposa sur le canapé.

_-__Oh putain … Je le sav…_

_-__Oui, tu le savais, la ferme ! _le coupa Uruha.

_-__Bon, cette fois je le ramène chez lui, _soupira-t-il.

_-__Et comment ? _lui demanda le châtain, affichant un sourire en coin_ –Sous entendu, il est venu à pied, et Aoi t'as emmené.- _

_-__Avec ta voiture ! Lui _répondis Reita en souriant.

_-__Crève ! Hors de question que je te laisse conduire ma titine !_

_-__Moi non plus ! _répondirent à l'unisson Kai et Aoi.

Reita leur jeta un regard noir. D'accord, sa voiture avait fini contre un mur, et celle que lui avait prêté Kai dans un fossé, mais c'était du passé ! Tout à coup, il eu une brillante idée.

_-__Aoi ! Tu peux demander les clefs d'Uru ?_

Aoi se dirigea vers Uruha et s'exécuta, puis revînt vers Reita et lui donna les clefs du châtain. L'androgyne fît la navette entre Aoi, Reita, et sa main, puis déclara

_-__Je crois que je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. _

Reita lui fît un grand sourire, prit Ruki dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers la voiture du guitariste. Il déposa la belle au bois dormant... ou comatant, sur le siège arrière, puis monta à l'avant, un sourire sadique peint sur le visage, tandis qu'Uruha le regardait partir, les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain, Uruha retrouva sa précieuse voiture, encastrée dans un mur, en bas de la rue menant chez Ruki. Reita avait simplement oublié le frein à main.

**OWARI **

**

* * *

  
**

Tuez moi ...

[1] Je crois qu'Aoi est condamné à avoir des rôles hautement constructifs dans mes fics, pauvre petit XD

[2] Bah oui, jambe sur le dossier, dos sur le siège … suis-je la seule à m'assoir comme ça ? XD

[3] Ouais, enfin une bonne dizaine quoi …

xAoi : Voilà, vous pouvez officiellement me tuer, me frapper, m'insulter, (ou m'offrir des fleurs) =D  
Reita : Vrai ? *sort un Kunai en plastique de sa poche*  
Ruki : Je suis un crétin …  
Reita : heureux que tu l'admettes.  
Aoi : J'ai encore l'air idiot …  
Uruha : Je me suis fait pigeonner... …. Maltraite-les tant que tu veux, mais comment as-tu osé faire ça à ma voituuuure ? *part en pleurant*  
Kai : Héhé, c'est encore moi qui m'en sort le mieux ^w^  
xAoi : Oui, mais tu sers à rien =)  
Kai : …  
xAoi : …


End file.
